El día de los Santos Inocentes
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Es el día de los Santos Inocentes. Harry suele ser el blanco de todas las bromas y Severus las odia con toda su alma. ¿Qué les deparará este día?  Advertencias: SLASH  relación chico/chico .


Escrito para el 1er Concurso de Relatos **Snarry**.

La frase que se propuso para el concurso fue: "_Cuando te sale algo mal y sonríes es porque ya sabes a quién echarle la culpa_". Me lo pasé genial escribiendo ésto, y espero que no sea el último concurso que La Mazmorra del Snarry organice (me encanta ese foro =D ).

**Beta Reader:** Rowena Prince.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** **SLASH** (relación chico/chico) y M-Preg.

* * *

><p><p>

**El Día de los Santos Inocentes**

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

—Queridos alumnos y profesores, tengo una terrible noticia que daros —comenzó Albus Dumbledore con voz grave—, sé que quizás no sea lo más acertado comunicároslo ahora y, siento en el alma estropearos estas maravillosas vacaciones navideñas pero, es de máxima importancia informaros lo antes posible. Hogwarts está en cuarentena debido a una epidemia mortal propagada por veneno de Streeler encontrado en los restos de la cena de Navidad. Los Streeler son unos caracoles gigantes que cambian de color a cada hora; el veneno que desprenden es tan fuerte que es capaz de quemar y destruir toda la vegetación de su alrededor. Aún no sabemos se ha producido tan horrible incidente, pero lamentablemente el veneno ha sido consumido por todos los presentes. Al ser una cantidad ínfima, el efecto no ha sido inmediato, pero es lo suficientemente potente como para que estos sean nuestros últimos días. No puedo estar más agradecido de que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros docentes y estudiantes decidieran pasar estas fiestas en casa con sus familias. A vosotros, queridos amigos, os deseo que disfrutéis lo máximo posible el tiempo que os quede.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por la mesa que ocupaban maestros y alumnos. Nadie dijo nada, porque no había nada que necesitara ser dicho. Severus apretó discretamente su mano por debajo de la mesa, alrededor de la de Harry, quien le devolvió el apretón, algo más tembloroso. A una niña de primer año se le escapó una lágrima y, eso fue lo que detonó la risa del Director de Hogwarts:

—Vamos, ¿en serio os lo habéis creído? Era solo una broma, ¡feliz día de los Santos Inocentes! —concluyó con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Albus, esta vez te has pasado. Ha sido, con diferencia, la broma más pesada y de peor gusto que he escuchado nunca —dicho esto, Harry se levantó de la mesa indignado y salió del Gran Comedor.

—Parece que el profesor Potter no se ha levantado hoy de buen humor. No importa, podemos continuar el desayuno sin él. ¿Tortitas, Severus?

—No, gracias. Sabes que las detesto —miró sospechosamente el plato y continuó con su café.

—Amy, no llores querida. Era solo una broma, tranquilízate. Toma una tortita.

La niña se sorbió las lágrimas y aceptó el dulce que le tendía el Director con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al probarla no pudo contener las arcadas y escupió tosiendo en una servilleta.

—Ah, la clásica broma del postre cocinado con sal. Nunca falla. Adoro este día.

Los presentes dirigieron a Dumbledore una mirada reprobatoria. Él siguió con aquella sonrisilla divertida que tanto les perturbaba, como si no sucediera nada.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

—Es una costumbre que el Director adora. Tendrías que estar acostumbrado a su peculiar sentido del humor. No es nada nuevo, Harry.

—Ya lo sé, pero esta vez se ha pasado. No me ha hecho ninguna gracia, y no creo que a ninguno le haya parecido divertido. Joder, por unos momentos creí que moriría.

—Eso tampoco es nada nuevo.

—¡No por veneno de caracol! Es la forma de morir más patética que he oído nunca. Estaba acojonado, de verdad. Y tú también, Severus. No me digas que te ha gustado la bromita, porque no me lo creo.

—No digo que haya sido la idea más acertada, pero es 28 de diciembre y ya sabes que Albus tiene ciertas excentricidades que suele potenciar al máximo en días como éste.

—En otras palabras, mientras que no sea algo que te afecte exclusivamente a ti, te da igual.

—Exactamente —concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Severus Snape, eres un cabrón —la diversión impresa en sus palabras desmentía la explícita acusación.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

Severus se encaminó hacia el despacho del Director. Tenía que entregarle el informe de las pociones hechas para la enfermería a lo largo de ese año. Dumbledore, anticipándose como siempre, le invitó a pasar antes de que le diese tiempo a llamar a la puerta. Un cubo de agua helada posado sobre el marco de la puerta cayó sobre el Maestro de Pociones, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar.

—Felicitaciones, Albus. La sutileza y elaboración de tus bromas aumenta con los años —gruñó el profesor, al tiempo que se secaba con un movimiento de varita. El Director rió, visiblemente complacido.

—No te enfades, Severus. Es un clásico que nunca falla. Creo que deberías probar a gastar alguna broma en vez de andar refunfuñando constantemente.

—Yo no refunfuño.

—No tanto como antes, es cierto —admitió el Director—. Supongo que Harry tiene que ver algo con eso. En cualquier caso, sigo opinando que deberías disfrutar más de la vida.

—Lo que tú digas. Aquí tienes el listado que pediste —se marchó dando un portazo.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

—¡Venganza! —Severus entró como un vendaval en las habitaciones que compartía con Harry, con una mirada enloquecida en el rostro—. ¡Exijo venganza!

Harry se levantó de un salto, soltando la revista de Quidditch que había estado leyendo tranquilamente junto al fuego.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —demandó preocupado—. ¿Algo grave?

—Albus se ha _atrevido_ a hacerme una inocentada. ¡A mí! Es intolerable. Este viejo está demente y hay que darle su merecido.

—Espera un momento, ¿qué te ha hecho?

—¿Qué me ha hecho? ¡Que qué me ha hecho! Me ha tirado un cubo de agua. Helada. Nada más entrar por la puerta.

—Entonces, no importa que diga que todos vamos a morir, pero luego te ataca con una inofensiva broma y ya tienes que armar jaleo —fue complicado para Harry aguantarse la risa, pero años de práctica controlando sus emociones jugaban a su favor.

—No ha sido inofensiva. Ha sido premeditada y directa. Un ataque en toda regla. Lo peor de todo es que es en mi contra. No puedo permitirlo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Vale, vale. Severus, a mí me encantaría tomarme la revancha tanto como a ti pero, repitiendo tus palabras: Albus es un excéntrico. Asúmelo, no podemos hacer nada para que cambie. El día acabará en pocas horas y todo volverá a la normalidad. No sé por qué te afecta tanto.

—He sido el blanco de demasiadas bromas en el pasado. No me trae recuerdos precisamente agradables, ¿sabes? —dijo en tono cortante.

Harry comprendió entonces que no era cuestión de vanidad u orgullo, sino vulnerabilidad y, se maldijo interiormente por no haberlo sabido ver durante los pocos años que llevaban. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que Severus le confiaba algo. Aún menores eran las veces en las que esos pequeños secretos trataban sobre debilidades o puntos débiles y Harry atesoraba cada confesión con infinito cariño, consciente de que no era fácil para el profesor de Pociones confiar en alguien. Ni siquiera en su pareja.

Severus se encontró siendo abrazado con infinita ternura. Ni Harry ni él eran muy dados a mostrarse cariñosos, al menos fuera de la cama. Ambos aprovecharon el momento, sabiendo lo que significaba. Harry se separó un poco y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Quieres vengarte? Está bien, buscaremos algo que podamos usar contra Albus, pero no te prometo que consigamos nada. Creo que se las sabe todas.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

Pasaron la mañana discutiendo los pros y los contras de distintas inocentadas que, lamentablemente, ya estaban demasiado vistas. No había muchas ideas nuevas que resultasen inofensivas porque, al fin y al cabo, el Maestro de Pociones no hablaba en vano cuando decía que quería vengarse totalmente en serio. Harry trataba de refrenarlo pues, aunque no le había sentado nada bien lo acontecido en el desayuno, le tenía cierto cariño al Director y no deseaba que le quedaran secuelas.

A la hora de la comida no bajaron al Gran Salón, prefirieron pasar el tiempo en el dormitorio liberando las tensiones derivadas de tanta maquinación rencorosa.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

La escena estaba preparada y ambos sabían qué hacer. El plan era simple: ir a la oficina del Director para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el desayuno. Una vez allí, la siempre predecible hospitalidad de Albus haría el resto: les ofrecería un caramelo de limón, que solo Harry aceptaría. Llegados a este punto, lo único necesario sería fingir un ahogamiento, caer al suelo como si estuviera muerto y esperar a la reacción desesperada del Director para romper en risas y que, al fin, probara un poco de su propia medicina. Pero los planes nunca salen como se espera, es la ley de Murphy. Todo lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal.

Efectivamente, de acuerdo con lo esperado el caramelo fue ofrecido, pero Harry se estaba ahogando de verdad. La total pasividad de Albus, que incomprensiblemente sabía que se trataba de una broma, y la falsa ayuda de Severus, quién también actuaba, hicieron que pensase que moriría allí mismo. Al ver como se volvía azul, el Maestro de Pociones comprendió que había algo extraño en todo aquello, porque Harry nunca había sido demasiado bueno en fingir, por mucho que se empeñara en creer lo contrario. La verdadera ayuda llegó y al final Albus comentó de manera casual que no era necesario que se hubieran tomado la molestia de llevar a cabo la inocentada hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque habría sido igual de divertido con una puesta en escena menos elaborada.

La pareja abandonó el despacho con sentimiento de derrota y humillación a partes iguales. El Director sonrió; ya sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento. El día estaba resultando mucho más divertido e interesante de lo que había esperado en un principio.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

De camino a sus habitaciones privadas, Harry recriminaba a Severus que no se hubiera dado cuenta que se estaba ahogando realmente, y éste contraatacaba diciendo que todo hubiera salido bien si no fuera por su irremediable torpeza. El plan había salido mal y no sabían qué más hacer.

**.·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·. .·*·.**

Una vez a salvo en sus aposentos, Harry se relajó visiblemente. ¿Por qué Dumbledore tenía que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Le tenía verdadero pánico a quedarse solo porque parecía ser el blanco preferido tanto por maestros como por alumnos. Tendría que haber sido menos accesible, más cerrado con todos, como Severus. Él no tenía esos problemas porque nadie se atrevía a hacer nada en su contra. Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, quien solo se metía con él si había más víctimas alrededor.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Harry se encontró observando a Severus. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de abrir y comenzaron un juego de miradas, del que salió vencedor el profesor de Pociones. Un abatido Harry fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando volvió ya no era el mismo de antes. Le salía un humo realmente apestoso del pelo, ahora de color púrpura brillante.

Severus solo tuvo que echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era convivir con el antiguo Gryffindor, parecía que la mayoría de las bromas realizadas en ese día recaían sobre él, así que se marchó de allí con una rapidez impresionante, sin dar ninguna explicación. Podía entender que no le gustasen las inocentadas, que creyera que aquél día era una tremenda tontería, pero lo que se rehusaba a comprender era que fuera capaz de dejarle en ese estado.

Decir que Harry estaba cabreado, era poco. Severus le había dejado tirado en el peor momento. Parecía que ya las cosas no podían ir peor. Y no iba a tolerarlo de ninguna manera. Le daría un escarmiento que recordaría por siempre. Y ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. No sería estrictamente una inocentada, pero serviría de todas formas. El pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

Fue a buscar lo necesario y esperó pacientemente a que Severus volviera. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no se enfadaría, porque era algo que ambos querían, pero también era consciente de que le costaría asimilarlo. La gracia del asunto era que recibiera la noticia de la forma más inesperada y chocante posible. Y lo conseguiría, vaya que sí, tan seguro como que se llamaba Harry Potter.

Perecía que su pareja no aparecería y, conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que estaría desaparecido, quien sabe dónde, hasta que terminase el día y fuese seguro volver a su lado. Harry decidió apresurar un poco las cosas. Convocó su _patronus_ y grabó un mensaje pidiéndole que se encontrara con él lo antes posible porque tenía algo muy urgente que comunicarle.

Como era de esperar, Severus apareció en apenas cinco minutos, preocupado y molesto a partes iguales. Harry le tendió un sobre, que ya había sido abierto y dijo:

—Acaba de llegar.

Severus miró el sobre con sorpresa. Vio el logotipo de San Mungo en él y la preocupación y el desconcierto se hicieron aún mayores. Sacó un pergamino del interior y mientras lo leía, se ponía más y más pálido. Al final, rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación:

—Así que... estás... ¿embarazado? —dijo nervioso e inseguro, pero con un deje de esperanza bastante notable. Era evidente que la noticia le aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía muchísima ilusión que así fuera.

—Eso es lo que dice el informe. También está la primera imagen del bebé, ¿quieres que la veamos?

—Sí, claro —seguía muy pálido, pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción.

Harry sacó del sobre un círculo de metal del tamaño de un sickle. Era una ecografía mágica, que proyectaría una imagen real del bebé. Lo colocó en una mesa y lo tocó con la varita. Salió un humo blanquecino que comenzó a tomar forma lentamente. Severus tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó suavemente, temblando de manera casi imperceptible.

La imagen terminó de cobrar forma. Se podía ver un muñeco blanco flotando en el aire, con una única palabra escrita en el pecho: ¡INOCENTE!

Harry estalló en carcajadas y Severus le soltó de forma brusca.

—¡Serás idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con algo así, Potter? No me puedo creer lo que has hecho, estúpido.

—Oh, vamos, ha sido divertido. Pensé que si nadie se atrevía a hacerte ninguna inocentada, lo mejor sería que empezase yo.

—Pero no con algo así, no con ésto —dijo dolido y decepcionado.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Aún queda la mejor parte —dicho esto, sacó otro círculo metálico, esta vez de su bolsillo, y lo activó con la varita. Vieron la imagen del futuro bebé, de algo más de un mes de gestación—. ¿Lo ves? Ésta es la de verdad, ¿a qué es...?

Un ruido sordo le interrumpió, Severus se había desmayado. Harry sonrió aún más ampliamente, probablemente fuera la única persona del mundo que había conseguido que el temible profesor de Pociones se desmayase. Le aplicaría un _enervate_ y Severus le perdonaría, el día acabaría en unas pocas horas y tendrían una poderosa razón para ser aún más felices que antes.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Lo del veneno de caracol, existe. Es una criatura mágica "de verdad". Pensé en inventarme algo, porque no encontraba ninguna criatura que encajara, pero al final vi ésta y la puse.<p>

Cambiando de tema, el M-Preg no es algo que me guste demasiado, pero aquí parecía adecuado. Quería hacer algo divertido, que tuviese relación con la frase y me pareció que quedaría bien. Espero haberlo conseguido =D


End file.
